1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to door stops, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door stop wherein the same is arranged for positioning between a door and door frame during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door stop apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art to maintain a door configuration, and particularly for use in emergency situations by a fireman, police, and the like. Prior art examples of door stop apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,688 to Deininger wherein the door stop includes a "U" shaped body positioned to overlie the central cylindrical bolt portion of a hinge between the door and door frame.
Design patent U.S. Pat. No. Des 244,830 to Tulak; Design patent U.S. Pat. Des. 302,939 to Ruskin; Design patent U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,985 to Sasgen; and design patent U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,015 to Johnson are examples of door stop apparatus utilized in the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved door stop as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.